


Strangers

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically cute "love at first sight" concept even though it's so cliche, F/M, Kara and Connor ZINGED, Let's hope things go right, This is hopefully going to be a few chapter story, You saw how they looked at each other at the fence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: Everything was "normal" for androids, now.But Kara still had things to settle in Detroit.Connor was one of them.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that , in he next chapter, more things will happen.  
> This is basically a starter /opener.  
> I'm a slut for this ship and I hope that I can do some justice for it.  
> If you have any suggestions/comments for me, don't be afraid to let me know in the comments. I really look forward to seeing what people have to say!

  After all that happened with androids , it felt … odd to be able to sit in a home that belonged to her. Kara never expected this to be a possible outcome, given all that had happened. She was very grateful to have a home now, though. It was a safe space for her makeshift family.  
Alice had a safe space , now. A home she could feel normal in.

  Where she could feel like she truly belonged and wasn't the outsider.

  And Kara felt at home. Something she never felt before.  
But having a home with Alice could have been anywhere. She was her home.

  It may have been a crappy apartment with loud neighbors. But they felt safe here.

  A crappy apartment wasn't a big worry when they had Luther there to look out for them. He was the reason they even had a home. As soon as better laws passed, they returned to the US. Luther found a construction place in desperate need for android workers to help with their heavy loads. They had no problem with the new laws and Luther had a decent payrate. With some help from Rose, and Luther’s new job, they had an apartment to call their own.

  Kara was glad the construction company had no shame in admitting that they needed help from construction modeled androids. Luther’s model made it easier to lift heavy loads – and it meant less strain on their human workers.

  Kara thought about Luther a lot , these days. Who knew that someone like him would be someone that they depend on so much. His job made it hard for him to come home a lot. The company traveled when they went to the separate jobs and plenty of times it made it hard for him to come home. But Kara and Alice were grateful for him … and cherished every second he was home when he had the time off.

  It felt so strange to be back in Detroit. After everything that had happened, she never expected to want to return to the place with so many bad memories.

  A feeling deep in her chest made her need to come. There was something she had to do.  
Plus … this was the only home that Alice knew. Alice liked it here.

  And Kara had things to finish up.  
She had seen him on the tv and she needed to tell him her thanks.  
Connor.  
After everything that had happened, he became one of them. A deviant.

  And he was a big factor in letting people know that their kind was alive.

  So weeks after settling in and getting Alice started at school, Kara decided that she wanted to go see him in person. Give him a proper thanks.  
After his apology in the abandoned church and after all that he’s done , she couldn’t stay too mad at him for the things he did before he woke up.  
Everything he did was when he was a different person.

  His apology to them was genuine.  
She should have responded to him more.

  There was something about him…

  Watching Alice work on homework beside her , both sitting on the couch and listening to the faint noises of the television where Alice left her favorite cartoon on for background noise, she decided that it was time. She would take Alice to the school bus in the morning like she usually did and she’d get a taxi and go to the Detroit Police Department.

  She felt like he deserved a better thank you than what she gave him.  
And she could …. maybe see why her pump skipped a beat when she locked eyes with him.

  If she was lucky, he’d be there.  
Hopefully, she was very lucky and he was.

  If he wasn’t there, she would just have to come back again. Or wait until he returned.

  When she got her mind on an idea, she never let it go that easily. She needed to do this.  
At least to make herself feel better she was going to go through with it.

  It would be a closed door on the past life, allowing the new one to completely open. She needed to do this in order to feel better about their new life.

  Reaching a hand over, Kara gently ran a hand through Alice’s hair. She had to thank Connor for so much.  
Alice looked up at her and Kara simply gave her a smile before pulling her into a hug , softly playing with her hair for a few seconds.

  “Once you’re finished you need to get to bed. It’s late.”

  Alice gave a small whine in return. Even though it was rebellious of the simple notion of going to bed Kara couldn’t help but laugh. Never in her life did she think she would end up in a moment of time like this.  
Alice, her daughter, complaining about having to go to bed early. Alice having school.

  Of Kara not having an owner anymore.

  So many things changed. And there was still a lot of getting used to it.  
They had all the time in the world.

  Watching Alice pack up her backpack with her notebook , homework, and pencils, Kara stood up and turned down the volume on the tv before reaching a hand out to Alice. The young girl took her hand and Kara led her to her bedroom.

  It looked almost identical to the bedroom at Todd’s house. A soft , baby pink covered the walls and fairy lights hung off every wall, illuminating the whole room even with the main lights off. As Alice went to change into bedclothes, Kara cleared off the girl’s bed of all the books that littered her blankets. It was nice to see she was still the same – with the largest need to read.

  She was grateful to have her in her life.

  She lit up even the darkest nights.

  Nothing could replace Alice in her life. Nothing.

  Alice crawled into bed and Kara tucked her in, taking a seat on the mattress so she could smile at her. The smile in return meant everything to Kara.

  Alice really was the thing to change her life.

  “Make sure you get to sleep. I don’t want you staying up too long to read. You have school and you have a test in science class.”

  “I know! I’m tired … I won’t stay up too long.”

  “Good.”

  Leaning over, Kara placed a kiss to Alice’s forehead, gently cupping her cheek with all the affection in the world.

  “Sleep tight.”

  “Love you , Kara.”

  “Love you more, Alice.”

  Kara sat there for a while, gently talking with Alice and telling her how they could have a movie marathon tomorrow when she got back from “errands”. Alice questioned her heavily on what sort of errands she would go on but Kara refrained from telling her anything.

  She didn’t want to worry Alice any.

  When she left the room and gently closed the door just enough so there was a crack, she headed back to the living room. It felt so silent in here when Alice was asleep and she was the only other person home. With Luther home, she would have at least had someone to fill the silence with.

  Conversations with Luther always made her feel all warm. He felt like home just as much as Alice. He was like a big brother figure to Alice and a brother figure to Kara as well. It was so nice to have him around…

  She wondered how he was doing and grabbed her phone ( something that she was still getting used to needing ) and messaged him. Telling him how they both missed him and that she hoped he was doing alright. Returning the phone back to the coffee table , she sat down on the couch, watching the cartoon credits go through the screen.

  She had a big day tomorrow , as well.

  But she only wished she could sleep the time away , as well.

  Resting her head back against the couch, she let her eyes close and listened to the faint audio of the new show coming on.

  Tomorrow she would settle things with Connor.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to the police station to get some closure and leaves with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one long fucker but I hope it's okay. I wanted to make up for the fact there was barely anything plot-wise in the first chapter.

  First thing in the morning, Kara made sure that Alice’s bag was ready and helped her get ready. This was a part of their usual schedule but there was just something about this morning that felt different than others. This day Kara actually had something to look forward to doing during the day. For days , while Alice was at school and Luther busy at work, she lingered around the house like a ghost.

  She hadn’t found a hobby yet that would occupy her time. She found out quick enough that she couldn’t clean the house every day.  Tidying up never took too much time.

  Luckily, she had started to watch things on tv. There was so much on there that she had never seen before. Todd never let her watch anything … and he mostly watched hockey and …adult content. Grimacing at the thought of her former owner, she couldn’t help but wonder if he had gotten the help he needed. There had been no contact between them since the bus station when they were on their way to Canada.

  That felt like years ago …

  “Kara!”

  Kara glanced over, watching Alice speed through the hall , sliding a bit since she wasn’t wearing her shoes. Watching her slide along the wood floor in her socks made her laugh. These were just the type of moments she had hoped for when she was dreaming about their new life.

  The young android stuck her hand out, a scrunchie around her wrist and a brush in her hand. Kara knew, without another word, that she wanted her to put her hair up. It was a part of their normal morning routine.  
Moving one of the stools from the kitchen island, she set it down in front of the tv as Alice turned the tv on. Alice always was ready an hour before the bus even got there which gave them plenty of time to watch tv together.

  Or have moments like these, Kara brushing out her hair and fixing her hair into her usual ponytail. There was a comfortable silence between them – Alice focused on the tv, hand fidgeting with a bracelet on her hand and Kara working on her hair.  
In a way, Kara was grateful that Alice would never grow old. The wonders of having a child android is the fact that they never grow up. But a part of her knew that was selfish. Alice would never get to experience growing up.

  Being away from the childhood woes and into the years of dating, middle and high school drama, and more interesting courses in school. She would never get to experience any of that … and Kara hated it.

  Finishing up the ponytail, she gently adjusted it and kissed Alice’s cheek. She needed to get her mind off those depressing thoughts. Watching Alice enjoy the cartoons was enough to make her smile – but she decided she needed to get ready for the trek to the police department.

  Making her way to her bedroom, she made her way to the closet. Peering inside, she realized that it would be best to give a good first impression. She hadn’t seen Connor in a whil—why was she acting like this was a date?

  Kara didn’t understand why her thoughts was trailing to looking nice for Connor … but it couldn’t hurt to look nice. A lot of those people knew her as the android that “assaulted” her owner. She really wished she could have cleared things up before…

  Grabbing a sweater off a hanger, she started getting out of her flannel shirt, changing and looking into the mirror to see if she looked alright. She couldn’t see any problems, and after a few angle changes ( just to make sure ) she closed the closet door and smiled.

  With that out of the way, she felt much more prepared.

  Fixing her hair in the mirror, she realized how weird it was to be this worried about her complexion. She wondered if it was really because she wanted to make a good impression on the station or if she wanted to … well, look good for Connor.

  She had to look decent. She told him that they were going to Canada and here they were again. She had to show that they were fine.

  Not .. completely fine. Their apartment was a little shitty. But it was their first home. Of course it was going to suck.  
But it was theirs and that’s what it made it nice. It was home.  
She knew they were lucky , though, so she would never complain.

  Adjusting the sweater one last time, she left her room and returned to the living room, where Alice was already sliding her backpack on. Kara checked the clock on the stove and realized that it was almost time for the bus to get here. Sliding her slippers on, a bright pink that Alice picked for her, she took Alice’s hand and led her down the stairs of the apartment complex.

  It didn’t take too long for her to get Alice on the bus. She returned to the apartment and grabbed her bag and keys, locking the door behind her and making her way back out.

 

* * *

  The taxi ride felt like it went forever. But honestly they didn’t live too far from the police station. It felt weird to go in the station now. Years and years of being in Detroit before without coming in here … she should consider herself lucky that she never had to come in , but a part of her wondered what it was like years ago.

  Her mind wondered like that a lot, anymore.  
There was so many possibilities in this world. Everything felt different now.

  Making her way to the front desk, she politely asked if Connor was here. She halfway hoped that she wasn’t lucky today and that he was out on patrol or something of the like. She wasn’t exactly sure he did now.

  Did … he even come back to work here? She knew that Hank wouldn’t just stop working here. Would Connor stop working here since he didn’t have to work on android cases anymore?

  The receptionist smiled at her and told her that he was here and if Kara wanted an appointment. Kara thought it would be much easier to set up an appointment. At least she could steel herself for this … reunion of sorts. Appointments meant that he was still here working as a detective. The thought made her feel better … but she had no idea why.

  The woman behind the desk told Kara that it would be a half hour before Connor could meet with her. She was glad that it was enough time to prepare herself for something like this. She was very much aware that most people wouldn’t have to prepare themselves for a reunion … but she didn’t know what would happen.

  Would he be surprised? Would he be happy?

  She had no clue why he would be happy … but he was very kind when he apologized to them. She figured he would still be just as kind.

  Picking up a nearby magazine, she sat down in the waiting room. She had time to kill.

 

* * *

  “Kara?”

  The familiar voice almost made her drop the magazine. She looked up and locked eyes with Connor. There was that feeling again. Her pump skipped a beat and she could feel her breath catch. He looked exactly the same. It seemed he kept his original wardrobe as his suit for work.

  He seemed surprised. He had every right to be surprised.

  Quickly standing, Kara quickly put the magazine back on one of the tables and offered him a smile. She didn’t know what to say. The whole taxi ride she planned this.

  But now that she was face-to-face with Connor … she couldn’t form a word.

  Connor was her savior and finally returned a smile.  
“It’s so nice to see you. How is everything? Is Alice alright?”

  There was a familiar subject. She relaxed , knowing it was easy to talk about the young girl.  
She followed Connor as he lead the way to his desk, Kara looking around the office as she told him about how Alice and Luther were doing. It felt … so easy to talk to him.

  This was the first time they had an actual conversation. The apology conversation was short. Kara, at the time, was more concerned with getting out of there. She didn’t care much about anything else. She … should have talked with him more.

  He had this aura to him that made it easy to talk. Maybe it was his gentle smile. Maybe it was his voice.  
She … could saw she loved them both.

  ….Loved?

  She looked over at the direction of the break room as she took a seat in the extra seat in front of Connor’s chair. Hank was getting coffee and seeming unaware of her presence. She wondered what his thoughts would be once he saw her.

  “Kara?”

  She looked back at Connor and had to stop herself from just responding with a ‘hmm?’

  “Yes?”

  “Is … everything alright? Is there a reason you wanted to meet with me?”

  “Oh … no. No, nothing serious. I just needed … to speak with you.”

  Connor raised an eyebrow. It was such an odd look for him – but there was something about it that was so fitting. Seeing all these actions of his in his new deviant ways was so strange but so fitting.

  “About what?”

  “Oh…. Just …. I wanted to thank you properly. I was so focused on getting Alice of the country that I didn’t give you a proper thank you. And I … wanted to see how you were doing.”

  “Kara … it was fine. I understand perfectly. You had to take care of Alice.”

  Kara felt … so glad to get that off her chest. And the fact he understood perfectly made it all the better. He was … really something else.

  “You … look really different, Kara.”

  “I think it’s because I’m in normal clothes, now.”

  They shared a smile.  
  And a moment.

  “Whoa. I’m imagining things, right? Kara?”  
Hank’s deep voice scared Kara for a second … but when he sat down at his desk and offered a grin, she felt better. He didn’t seem to harbor any bad feelings.

  “Yeah. It’s me.”

  “I thought you were staying up in Canada with Alice. Before you ask, Connor explained things.”

  Connor seemed to want to say something, but he just nodded. Kara watched as Hank sipped on his coffee and set his coffee on the desk before leaning back in his chair. It felt so odd being in this position. The last time she saw them there was still a war for android rights.

  And now everything was … normal.

  “Alice … wanted to come back. Canada was very strange and .. Rose’s brother was kind of us to let us stay up there with them until things settled completely here. And … I wanted to come back to … see Connor.”

  Hank had moved to take another drink from his coffee and almost choked on his coffee. Kara regretted stating that fact because Connor wasn’t taking his eyes off her now. She deliberately kept her eyes on Hank as he tried to clean up the spilled coffee.

  “You came back to see Connor?”

  “In a way … yes.”

  Connor softly just gave a noise that sounded like “Oh” and Kara couldn’t help smiling. There was a strange sense of satisfaction at being able to make him lose his voice like this.

  “Jesus Christ. You’d be surprised that this idiot has been talking about you nonstop since you left. He kept wondering if you guys made it okay and if there would be a way to contact you.”

  “…. He did?”

  “Hell yeah he did, Kara. He was a mess.”

  Now it was Kara’s turn to look at Connor and for him to be embarrassed. There was something … touching about the fact he worried so much.

  “Yes, well, I was worried,” was all Connor could say as he tried to distract himself from the two set of eyes on him. Kara’s full of curious affection and Hank’s full of amusement. Hank seemed to be thinking to himself for a bit before grinning. There was something about that grin that told Kara that he was planning something awful.

  Kara felt that the awkward silence was beginning to be too much for her before Hank blurted out “Connor, you should take her out.”

  Kara’s shoulders stiffened as she stared at Hank. Take her out? What did she do? Did she say something wrong. Connor seemed to stiffen up as well before Hank laughed.  
“I meant on a date. Don’t worry.”

  Oh that just gave her more reason to worry. Kara stared at Connor and he met her eyes. They both blushed.

  “…. Only if she’s fine with something like that.”

  “…. I’ve never gone on one.”

  “Don’t worry. I’ve never been on one , either.”

  “Kids, we get it. You’re not experienced in the world of dating. I’ll help you guys prepare. It’s… just literally just fucking hanging out with someone that you want to kiss.”

  Kiss?  Oh … perhaps that was the feeling she got when she was around him…

  She never got the feeling before so it was odd to experience it while thinking about Connor.

  “Kara?”

  Kara looked to Connor. He seemed worried. She was just as worried about what this date could mean. She didn’t know how things escalated so quickly …

  “Only … if you take care of Alice while we’re on this date, Hank.”

  “Oh, that’s easy. Everything will go smoothly.”

  Kara glanced between the two before smiling nervously. “I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you guys would want a separate chapter of Hank being Babysitter ( tm ) ? I have some soft ideas for that already. Just let me know in the comments if that sounds good!


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara and Connor go on a date, Hank is left to deal with Alice.  
> He doesn't mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write this soon before I went mad.  
> Next chapter will be the date~!

  Hank would never consider himself a talented babysitter. He had experience with kids, of course, and at least had some idea what to do. He didn’t know what to do in this situation, though. Sitting in the small apartment that Kara, Luther, and Alice lived in. It seemed small but it looked lived in. Many of Alice’s drawings hung on the fridge – enough to where Hank could barely see the original grey color of the surface.  
Hank had taken a seat on the couch while Kara introduced Alice to Hank. Alice stood behind Kara, arms gently latched to her maternal figure’s – no, mother’s—arm. Kara seemed used to this and Hank felt bad for the kid. She had gone through so much … she had every reason to be shy.  
Connor stood in the kitchen, looking around the small space with much interest. Hank wondered if any of the kitchen held actual food considering none of the androids needed food – but Kara had planned ahead, it seemed, it left Hank some money so he could buy some pizza later.

  Something about that the fact Kara had thought about him in that way made him feel nice. She was truly a kind girl and he was glad that Connor would be keeping her around longer.

  Watching as Kara told Alice to finish her homework, Hank continued looking around the apartment. A coloring book lay wide open on the coffee table in front of him, a box of crayons wide open right beside it. A small rug lay by the door to the apartment and multiple pairs of shoes lay on it. They were neatly placed – a few pairs of smaller shoes that had to be Alice’s and a pair that had to belong to Kara. Honestly, it didn’t even feel like there was even a man in the house, considering how much their touch was so obvious.

  When Kara showed him around , though, he was assured that Luther did live there. He felt bad for the two girls considering the Luther was gone a lot of the times because of work. He didn’t know much about the neighborhood but he felt like he should do some research on how bad the crime rate was here. He needed to keep an eye out for them.

  They didn’t need to deal with more trouble.

  Part of him hoped that they could get an actual home. But he could tell that , no matter where they were, it would be home.

  They were truly a family and Hank wished he could be a part of it. He could tell Connor wanted to, as well, with how much he talked about the duo that was Kara and Alice. Connor had been so worried when he told Hank about what happened and where they had gone. Hank was glad to hear that they made it to Canada – but it made both males sad to hear that there was a chance they would never see them again.

  But here they were.

  Hank was going to babysit Alice while Kara and Connor went on a date. He never thought it would come to this. It was going to be … interesting. In no time, the two lovebirds were out of the apartment and it was just Hank and Alice.

  “So, kid, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

  Maybe … that was a bad first thing to say to her. Alice frowned and Hank desperately wished he could go back in time and smack himself for saying something like that to the kid.

  “What … I mean … is you’re in safe hands. We’re going to have a fun time as those two fuc--- kids have fun.”

  This was going to be harder than he thought. He had to watch his mouth around her or he would feel like the large shit he was. She didn’t need to hear this sort of shit.

  She didn’t seem to notice and nodded, taking a seat on the couch. He went to ask her something else before stopping himself and leaning his head back on the couch, watching her turn the tv on. She was mature for her age and he was sure she would do her homework without him pestering her.

  Plus, he didn’t want to seem like an annoying old man. He was hoping he could make a good impression on her. She was a sweet kid with a big heart.

  She reminded him of Cole in a lot of ways.

  _No, Hank. Stop …._

_You can’t do this shit when this kid is under your care._

  “Kid?”

  Alice looked at him and he forced a smile, trying to show that everything was okay when everything was in fact not okay.

  “What are you watching?”

  “Oh …  nothing. Noting is really on.”

  She was flipping through channels and he wondered if this was a good opportunity to try to be Cool Babysitter ( tm ) .

  “Hey … since nothing is on , you want to do , uh , some coloring?”

  The mention of coloring made her smile and Hank decided to give him some cool points. She seemed thrilled at the thought of coloring and it made him feel all nice on the inside. While she was  mature, she was still a kid.

  He saw why Kara adored her so much.  
  And why she was willing to do anything for her.

  Alice stopped flipping through channels, leaving it on some old cartoon from his time and grabbed the coloring book from the coffee table. She stopped mid-movement, seeming to contemplate something before she passed the coloring book to him and wordlessly running out of the room.

  Hank didn’t move, watching the hallway she disappeared down in worry, hoping she was okay.

  But she returned with a pile of other coloring books. She carefully placed them on the coffee table.

  “What page do you want to color, Mr.Anderson?”

  “Oh, uh, just Hank is fine, kid. And surprise me.”

  She looked through the pile before handing him a coloring book to him. On the cover was a fox and some other woodland creatures. He realized that this was a coloring book for the fox stuffed animal that she cherished so much. The one that sat on the other end of the couch.

  The fact she handed him this one meant a lot to him. He had no clue why he felt so touched by it … but he just smiled to her and gave his thanks, looking through the book for a page to color.

  They spent some time just coloring. It was silent expect for the sounds of the cartoon on the tv and Hank with the occasional question to her. She seemed much more relaxed around him now and he was glad. She told him that she recognized him as the guy with Connor at the fence. He was surprised to find that she remembered him still … but he told her that he wasn’t any danger to her and that things were much different.

  Hank thought he could see a smile from Alice but it was gone just as quickly as she kept coloring. He hoped that she wasn’t scared of him. It must have been strange to suddenly be trusted to the guy who, the last time you saw, was chasing you down. Even then, Hank was so worried for the girl. Androids were way different than he thought and he had Connor to thank for letting him see that.

  Kara was just an android trying to protect her care. The girl that she loved dearly.  
   Everything she did was for that young girl.  
   Hank could appreciate that.

  He knew the woes of parenting and he told himself he needed to pull her aside at some point and tell her how grateful he was that she did this for Alice. Before she was just the dangerous android that “attacked” her owner – but now she felt like much more.  
   Almost like … a daughter.

  At least a friend.

  Hours passed and Hank got to know more about Alice the longer the night went on. She loved coloring and drawing as well as dancing. She had practically begged him to play Just Dance with her and he caved quickly , knowing she would be down if he didn’t join her. It was worth it to watch her be happy. Even if she beat him at every song.

  When he ordered pizza , she seemed to want some but she simply sat beside him and showed him some of her favorite shows. He watched with her and questioned the characters and plots – she seemed happy to have someone to talk to about it and he wasn’t just pushing it to the side.

  Hank could do this sort of babysitting all the time. She was the sweetest kid --- and when she started to get tired she just leaned against him and asked if they could watch a Studio Ghibli movie. He could watch anything if it meant she was happy. She woke up quickly at that and went to the DVD shelf and found a movie they could watch. After putting it in, she grabbed her hair brush off the coffee table and sat down again.

  Hank watched as she carefully started brushing her hair out. He gently reached a hand out.

  “Here. I’ll do that.”

  She handed him the brush and smiled, sitting down in front of him on the floor. He scooched up on the couch, on the edge of the cushion as he started brushing out her hair. It felt strange to be able to do this. Hours ago she was shy of him and seemed to watch his every move.

  Now she was sitting on the floor and he was helping her brush her hair, watching a Studio Ghibli about … a fish chick?

  “What the hell is this movie, Alice?”

  “Ponyo!”

  “She’s a fish?”

  “Yeah!”

  He shook his head, amused with the sort of shit that kids watched these days. But he didn’t judge it – just asked a million questions. A lot of them made Alice laugh and he started deliberately asking stupid questions to make her laugh. Tonight was amazing and he hoped he could spend more time with this kid.

  She lit up the room whenever she smiled. He needed a lot of more energy like that in his life. If he was lucky enough , this kid would help his depression. It was sick joke … and if he was more hopeful, he would believe it. But there was nothing that was going to fix his fucked up head. There was too much in it for it to be “okay.”

  This kid …. gave him hope, if he was going to be honest.

  Kara and Alice did everything to get to a safe place for them. They were strong in the face of the whole country. Everyone was against them and here they were, safe and living in their own place. And in the place where the pain first started.

  Hank was … proud of them.

  A few more hours passed and he could tell that Alice was getting tired again. She was leaning against the side of Hank’s leg and he could see her breathing slow a little. Deciding that it was time to get her into bed, he turned off the tv and gently nudged the girl’s shoulder.

  “Hmm?”

  “Come on, kiddo. It’s late and you need to get some sleep.”

  “Really? We can’t wait for Kara to get back?”

  “If they get back before you’re asleep you can talk with them both. But right now you need to get in bed.”

  The girl pouted but she moved and Hank watched her as she grabbed her fox plushie and started for her bedroom. Hank followed close behind , glancing around the hallway again as they made their way back. And once they were in Alice’s room he couldn’t help but gawk again at the girl’s room. The rooms were covered in fairy lights.

  It was fitting for Alice to have a room with pink walls and fairy lights. She deserved to have a nice room after all she’s gone through…

  Alice left the room to go change in her pjs and soon she was crawling in bed. Hank tucked her in, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He would do anything for this kid…

  “Hank?”

  “Yeah?”

  “Are you going to be my new babysitter?”

  “Huh. I don’t know. Do you want me to be?”

  “Yeah! You’re really cool. And you make me feel safe.”

  “ … I do?”

  “Yeah..”

  He smiled at the girl and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks warm a little. This kid really knew how to get all his emotions going. She felt safe when he was there ….

  She deserved to feel safe all the time.

  “Absolutely. If Kara is fine with that, I’m fine with babysitting you whenever you guys need me to.  
And I’m sure Connor is willing to as well, if he’s not making out with Kara.”

  “Are they really kissing and stuff?”

  “Honestly, kid, I have no idea. Do you want them to be?”

  “ ….. I don’t know. Maybe?”

  Hank laughed and headed for the door.  
“Well, don’t think about that too much. You wouldn’t want to dream about the cootie monster. Get some rest, Alice.”

  He waited a bit before leaving the room, deciding not to close the door just incase the two lovebirds did come back soon. He hoped the two had a good night, at least.

  In fact, he should have gave Connor some more advice. Hopefully, he knew enough to get by. Or at least enough to not seem like a blubbering idiot.

  It didn’t take too long for them to come back, honestly. Hank was sitting on the couch , surfing through the channels to find something to watch when the front door opened. Both were laughing and both seemed happy so he could tell that their little date didn’t turn out horribly.

  “What did I miss?”

  They stopped laughing and looked at Hank. He only smiled and gestured to them.

  “You guys had a good time?”

  Connor was the first to say something.

  “Yeah, we did. It was … amazing.”

  Hank snorted and shook his head. “Gross. You two are going to make me gag. Are you at least going to tell me what happened?”

  He watched as Kara locked the door behind them and moved to check on Alice. Connor sat down beside Hank and nodded.

  “Well … I don’t know where to start.”

  “How about you start with when you guys left?”

  “Oh… right. Let’s see….”


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wasn't expecting for the date to go smoothly.   
> Kara wasn't sure how this would go.   
> Both had nothing to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the date itself!   
> It took me a while to figure out how exactly I wanted this to go.   
> But here we are, on Valentines Day , and me uploading the sweetest content.   
> Hope you enjoy!

  Seeing Kara all dressed up felt like something out of a romance movie. He never thought he would be in this sort of situation. First, he was simply crushing on the caretaker android. He never really thought about it as “crushing” but after a while he realized it was more than just respect.  
Here he was now, standing in front of her on an actual date. It sounded so strange even now …

  Him… on a date.  
  The detective android.   
  The thought made him smile. The way she looked tonight was the main cause for his face blushing.   
  Kara was dressed simply. A light green sweater dress framed her body in all the right ways. He never thought he would ever think that … but it was hard to keep his eyes in one place. Everything about her outfit flattered her. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on her face and not the rest of her body – he was scared he’d make her uncomfortable.   
  Or worse ; angry.

  Connor felt a little too dressed up in his suit.   
  He bought a plain suit jacket to go along with his normal work attire. Deciding to ditch the jacket and its odd designs, he had picked the plain suit jacket.  
  He didn’t want all eyes on them because of his work uniform. He just wanted them to have as much privacy as they could.

  She was smiling and looking him up and down as well. He figured as much, considering this was only the third outfit she’s seen him in. His uniform, his disguise … and now this outfit. He could feel her eyes on his body and he blushed more. He’s never wanted someone to look at someone this much while also hating the attention.

  She made him a mess.

  And they’ve barely even made it out of her apartment building.

  “So, Connor, what are we going to do?”

  Connor smiled in return, feeling more prepared for this part. He had planned the whole date, allowing some wiggle room just in case something happened. Hank had helped him plan and, while the lieutenant hadn’t gone on a date in many years, he had some very good ideas.

  Of course, they had some help from online but there was a lot of outrageous date ideas on there. He decided that it would be better to go with something simple at first.  
   Not to mention they couldn’t simply go on a fancy dinner date. Neither one of them needed to eat and so that knocked out most of the ideas of dates.  
   It was surprising to see just how many people said food was romantic.

  “You’ll just have to see,” he replied, offering his hand out to her. He felt confident at the moment – remembering that, because this was planned, he knew the possible outcomes. The probability of this being a good date was very high.

  He would make sure that it was stay like that. There would be no room for error tonight.

  The longer she watched his outreached hand the more he was starting to falter, though.  
  Was this a bad idea?   
  When she eventually took his hand, all of his worried thoughts left. Connor felt like the world was muted and all he could hear was his pump. Her smile shone brightly, and he couldn’t move his eyes away from her face.  
   Her hand felt right in his and he never wanted to let go of it.

  Connor moved his gaze down to her hands, gently intertwined.

  “Connor?”

  “Hmm?”

  “Are you alright?”

  “Oh. Oh! No – I mean, yes. I’m fine.”

  He laughed, not able to stop himself from giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He wondered if that was another bad move – but she squeezed his hand in return. This date was going smoothly so far, and Connor was only hoping that it would stay like this.

  “Then let’s get going. As lovely as it sounds to just stand out here all night talking with you, I want to see what sort of date you have planned.”

  Nodding, Connor didn’t let go of her hand. He finally had her in his grasp and he feared that if he let go everything would change. While they couldn’t hallucinate, Connor still feared the thought.  
Leading the way towards the elevator, he pressed the button and soon they were side-by-side inside. While they were silent, there was nothing awkward about it – they were comfortable in the silence. Both awaiting the date they’ve both been waiting for.

  On the way to the parking lot and to Hank’s car, Connor couldn’t help himself – once again he was watching Kara as she told him about the week’s events. How Alice was doing in school and how she was adjusting to her new life. Everything felt natural and once again Connor noted how right this felt. Given the events of the past, the thought that it could lead to something as nice as this.

  In many ways, she was his light.

  Ever since that night when they locked eyes for the first time he couldn’t shake her from his thoughts. Things had begun changing for him already but … seeing her, a caretaker that saved her charge from her father, was a heavy reason why he couldn’t stop thinking about her. So much love for this girl that wasn’t even her daughter.

  After that, the littlest things made him think about her. While she managed to escape him, he always payed attention to the news to try to find out where she could have gone. There was no word on her and Connor despised that for many reasons. He just didn’t realize at the time he was worried for the duo.

  “Connor? You’re zoning out again.”

  They had made it to the car and Connor blinked and looked to her again. She was standing in front of him now and had a hand gently resting against his chest. He was sure it was just to get him out of his thoughts … but now he felt his cheeks warm.

  “Oh. Sorry. A lot of thoughts.”

  “I get it. Just … we kind of need to get in the car.”

  He laughed and gently let go of her hand so he could search around his pants pocket for the key to Hank’s car. It didn’t take long for them to get in the car and soon they were on the drive to the first destination. He wanted all of this to be a surprise to her – and to be honest, he was surprised to find that this first date idea was even good enough to suffice.

  He had planned a walk in the park. It was nighttime and dark .. but there was a park in the city where you could still see stars even with the ozone being so bad in the city. Connor had packed a blanket so they could sit down in the grass and another blanket so they could share. Hank judged him for the thought – but after a while he agreed that it was a smart idea to do something simple like that.

  Connor wanted to do much more – but at the moment he had no clue what would be just enough. This was the best thing he could think of for the time being. It wasn’t supposed to be a big date and if … this one turned out well he could plan another date.

  One much nicer.

  Reaching the park, he pulled into the parking lot by it. Kara looked out the window and in the reflection he could see her eyebrow raised. The look alone made him chuckle.

  “What?”

  “The park?”

  “Yeah. The park. I promise it’s nothing horrible.” He reassured, opening his door and stepping out. He made his way to the trunk , he reached into one of the bags inside and pulled out a bouquet of roses he had bought when he got off work. Hank suggested flowers as a good start – and after much research , Connor realized that many liked flowers before dates.

  As she made her way to the back of the car with him, he reached a hand up and straightened up his tie, trying his best to look put together again. She seemed surprised at the flowers and a certain feeling of satisfaction went through his body. Offering the flowers, she took them and brought them to her chest, a hand gently touching the petals of one of the roses.

  Flowers had a bad taste after Amanda – but seeing her with roses was making them lovable again. He wondered how she would look in those flower crowns Alice talked about with Kara before when they were at her home.

  “They’re beautiful, Connor.”

  Her words were so simple – yet somehow it made him flush. He gave a smile and they locked eyes again. Connor wished he could stand there forever … but a horn from the road snapped them back from their little moment.

  “Well, I thought of you and .. thought you deserved to have some flowers. We can set them in the backseat so they don’t get ruined.”

  After putting the flowers in the backseat of Hank’s car, which Connor was now proud about cleaning hours earlier, he led her through the park. For not being a caretaker or cleaner android, he did a pretty good job at cleaning the car. Hank had even been surprised at how clean it looked.

  He carried the blankets in his arms, the two talking about the time between when Kara returned from Canada and how Alice did through all of that. Kara talked about how Alice was happy to come home – and Connor remembered that she mentioned how this is the only place she knew. Connor was glad that android laws have changed so they could return.

  He would have missed her…

  Finding a clear spot that they could sit at, he gently handed one of the blankets to Kara and used the other to lay out on the ground. They sat down on the ground and Connor gently took the blanket again and pointed to the sky.

  Kara looked above her and Connor joined her, smiling as he looked at the stars. He wanted to make it something beautiful – like her.

  The stars were bright and he was lucky that tonight just so happened to be the perfect night to stargaze. It wasn’t supposed to be cloudy and since they were there late the usual busy park was empty. It was their perfect little zone where they could just be alone.

  Once again, it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist and this was their safe haven.

  Connor laid back and Kara followed suit.   
  To most people they were an odd pair.   
  An ex-caretaker android and a detective android. Especially one that was assigned to hunt down the other in the past.

  Yet, here they were. Laying on the ground in the park, watching the sky above them and talking about little things. Kara wondered how he was doing at the station after all the new laws passed and he told her that Gavin hated the fact that he had more free-will. Connor smiled when she laughed in response.

  He would do anything to make sure she kept on laughing like that. Something about her laugh or the setting around them made him look at her again, soaking in all the details. The small lift of the side of her mouth as she smiled. The shine of the stars that reflected in her eyes.   
The soft features …

  “Kara?”

  She turned her head to face him. He wanted to tell her it was nothing.   
  Wanted to sit up , stand, and get out of there while he still could.   
   But there was something about this moment that made him ten times more courageous. There was multiple outcomes and the probability of this actually working was very slim.

  But he had to give it a shot before he lost the chance too.

  “Kara, I’m aware that since you agreed to have a date with me has to mean something but… at the moment it’s unclear. I need to tell you .. my feelings. I don’t even know where to begin but I think I have .. a crush on you.”

  “You think?” There was amusement in her tone but he could tell that she was caught off guard. She had every right to be considering he sprung this onto her like this.

  “Yes. I think. It explains why every time you smile or laugh time stops. Or the fact I can’t stop looking at you.”

  There was some sick pleasure at the fact that she was speechless. He gently reached a hand over, resting it on her cheek and felt her relax in the touch. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to go back from the action – but he did it anyway.

  Closing the distance between them, his lips met with hers in a gentle kiss. It felt so nice to finally get to do this. For a second, he was terrified he had done something wrong when she didn’t kiss back … but that thought was soon gone as she gently put her hand on his neck and returned the kiss.

  They stayed like that for a few minutes before he broke the kiss, feeling his whole face heat up. She was smiling at him with flush along her cheeks as well.

  “Connor?”

  Oh no. Here it comes. She’s going to tell him to never talk to her again.   
   Or that that would never happen again.

  “Yes, Kara?”

  “I think I like you , too.”

  “Oh. You think?”

  She laughed and he melted again – hearing her laugh would always make his knees weak. He laughed with her, idly playing with her hair.

  “Connor, I’m serious. You … make me feel things I never thought I would. I – what does this make us?”

  “Whatever you want it to be, Kara.”

  Kara looked at him and he wanted to hide his face because his face started flushing again. Her hand moves to his cheek and he stiffened at first, not expecting the movement. But he relaxed against her and , closing his eyes.

  “Anything is good, Connor. Especially the ones where we get to kiss.”

  He chuckled and turned his head a little, kissing her hand. She simply laughed and he felt like everything was perfect.

  “Then dating? Many do that after confessing feelings for each other.”

  “… then , yes, dating. That means .. kissing and amazing dates like this.” She mused, closing the distance between them again. She didn’t kiss his lips but pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

  “I can’t wait, Kara.”


End file.
